


Screw the Truck

by nekosmuse_archive (nekosmuse)



Category: Third Watch
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23580625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekosmuse/pseuds/nekosmuse_archive
Summary: Written pre 2005. Posting for archival purposes.How 'Exposing Faith' should have ended.
Relationships: Maurice Boscorelli/Faith Yokas
Kudos: 1





	Screw the Truck

“That is some outfit,” Bosco expressed as he watched Faith storm off.

“Get your eyes off my wife Boscorelli!” Fred spat.

“Calm down, I’m just looking,” Bosco exclaimed while raising his hands in protest.

“Disqualified!” came the voice of the judge.

“God damn it!” Bosco shouted. Seeing Faith in that slinky black pair of pants and low cut shirt had caused him to completely forget about the truck.

Fred shot him a look of triumph as Bosco took off his bright yellow vest and threw it to the ground in anger. Fred was laughing as Bosco stalked away, leaving the three remaining men to battle it out for the truck.

“Wait a second,” Bosco thought to himself as he got into his car, “Faith and Fred are fighting, Fred’s gonna be at the truck for a while, Faith’s kids aren’t home, she’s probably lonely, maybe I oughta pay her a visit.”

Suddenly loosing the truck didn’t seem like such a bad thing. Bosco quickly drove in the direction he’s seen Faith walking. Two blocks from the park he saw her and pulled off the road.

“Hey, Faith!” he shouted over the traffic.

“Bosco?” she questioned, obviously perplexed.

“Yeah, you wanna lift?”

“What are you doing here?”

“You looked kinda upset,” he replied with a quick shrug of his shoulders. "Get in."

“Um, ok, sure,” Faith said as she climbed in the car.

Bosco pulled away from the curve unsure where he was heading.

“So, you wanna grab something to eat, or hang, or something,” he said nervously, he still wasn’t entirely used to this new version of Faith, she was stunning.

“Bosco? Can we just go back to your place?” she asked tentatively.

Not trusting himself to speak Bosco simply nodded his response, turned the car around and heading east. Ten minutes later they’d arrived outside his building. He still didn’t know what to expect, he knew Faith was upset, knew she wanted revenge on Fred but wasn’t sure what that entailed. He was pretty sure she was aware of his current state of arousal, it was pretty obvious, but didn’t want to cross any lines without her full consent.

Bosco held the door open for her once they’d reached his apartment. Faith was still quiet but seemed completely calm and in control. Bosco on the other hand was nervous as hell.

“So you wanna drink or something?”

“No,” she stated, giving him an appraising look.

“Um, so what do you wanna do?”

“Lets stop beating around the bush here Boz, you and I both know why I’m here,” she bluntly told him.

“Um, we do?” Bosco replied, fear and desire evident in his voice.

“Yes, we do,” she said as she moved towards him, her eyes sparkling, her hips swaying, her lips moist.

Bosco swallowed as she reached him, pausing momentarily to remove her shirt before reaching out to caress his chest. Her groaned at the contact and brought a hand up to touch her breast through her lace covered bra. She moaned at the intrusion, pressing herself further into his hand.

Surprised but pleased with her reaction Bosco captured her lips with his, forcing his tongue in her mouth. Faith worked feverously on his shirt and pants, never once breaking from the kiss. She grunted her disappointment as Bosco pulled away, his eyes dark, skin flushed and breathing erratic.

“You sure about this?”

“Shut up Bosco, you talk to much,” she told him, pushing him back until they collapsed on the couch. She paused only to remove the remaining barriers of clothing before straddling him, running her tongue against his lips, seeking permission. He granted her access, allowing her to kiss him fully then.

She gave him no warning as she took his cock in her hand and directed him to her entrance. He inhaled sharply as she impaled herself on him. Slowly she began to rock against him.

Becoming frustrated with the lazy pace she had set, Bosco flipped her onto her back. She grinned at him then.

“Always knew you were a take charge kinda guy,” she said between pants.

“Shut up Faith, you talk to much,” her replied, throwing her earlier words back at her.

The look she gave him was a cross between mock annoyance and complete ecstasy. She wrapped her legs firmly around his waist and shifted her hips. The new angle drove Bosco further within her, stretching her and filling her unlike anything she’d experienced in all her years with Fred.

“Oh god, please,” she cried out, dangerously close to the edge. He increased his pace, causing her to moan and babble his name repeatedly.

As her orgasm tore through her she bit down on her lip, causing it to bleed, her body arched backwards pressing her further into the couch and burying him deeper within her.

Her name came out a strangled cry as Bosco reached his own completion, collapsing on top of her immediately afterwards. He lifted himself slightly to stare down at her, she looked utterly satisfied and completely beautiful, the afterglow of sex still present in her cheeks. He took one last opportunity to kiss her while rolling them onto their side.

“You know, I’ll have to send Fred to win trucks every weekend,” she said with a smile.

“Mmm, great plan,” Bosco replied before drifting into a blissful sleep, still spooned against his partner.


End file.
